


Un-Parallel Lines

by criticalveins



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalveins/pseuds/criticalveins
Summary: The day before Wanna One's final concert, Woojin finds it too suffocating to be in the dorm with the others who are just as down as he is. So he decides to go to the Han River park and sits on the bench as he gulps down a few can of beers, not expecting Jihoon to followed him all the way over there. And Jihoon finally realizes that he doesn't have to tell Woojin he loves him to make Woojin understand that he does.





	Un-Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be very short and brief. I'm sorry that the topic is a little bit depressing as it's written during my "toxic hours". Please feel free to leave some feedback after reading. Thank you!

It is the day before their final concert and Woojin finds it too suffocating to be in the dorm with the others who are just as down as he is. So he decides to go to the Han River park and sits on the bench as he gulps down the can of beer in his hand. 

“What are you doing here?” That voice surprises him. 

He would have never thought Jihoon would follow him all the way here but he did. And now the boy is sitting beside him, reaching for a can of beer from the black plastic bag. 

Silence covers them for a few moments before Jihoon decides to speak up. “How do you feel right now?” he asks. Woojin takes one big gulp of his beers before answering. “I don’t know,” he shortly answers. Jihoon turns his head to look at Woojin but the other guy won’t look back at him. “And by you don’t know you mean you’re going numb because it’s too painful, isn’t it?” Jihoon questions again, this time making Woojin turns to look at him. 

Jihoon knows Woojin really well. Probably too well. He can see through the other boy’s eyes as if it’s written all over his dark eyes. 

Instead of answering, Woojin takes another gulp and puts his elbow on top of his thighs, both of his hand embracing the beer can. 

“The dorm is too suffocating right now for me to be in,” Woojin finally says. Jihoon lets out a little snorts and says, “it’s because you don’t want to let anybody see your pain. Guanlin and I have been crying for days now that it’s less suffocating for us,” Jihoon replies, letting out a simple chuckle as he speaks. But Woojin can’t bring himself to laugh. “You do know that I can see through you though, right?” 

The question Jihoon thrown definitely wakes Woojin up. But he tries to stay calm and replies with a simple nod instead as he empties his fourth can of beer. 

“During that day when the debuting group final line up was announced, you know how I felt looking at the majestic stairs set up on the stage?” Jihoon suddenly asks. Woojin turns his head to look at him and shakes his head once. “I felt anxious because part of me didn’t really want to be in there,” the boy with brown hair answers. 

Woojin squints his eyes, signaling that he doesn’t really understand what Jihoon is trying to say. So the brown-haired boy continues. “I didn’t have anyone at that time and Hyeop was having a hard time that it pained me too,” he confesses. 

His confession definitely caught Woojin off-guard because he’s now sitting straight and looking at Jihoon who’s also looking into his eyes. “I was in a lot of pain and even though I know it would end soon any moment, I still wanted to give up. Nobody was there for me, not even my own company that I trusted so much,” he continues. Woojin just sits there, not moving an inch, waiting for the other boy to continue. “And I was scared. What if I can’t show my happy self even if I debut in the final group? What if people starts to realize that I’m not actually as cheerful as I appear to be? What if I disappointed the thousands of fans who voted for me? I’ve never been so scared and anxious in my life, Woojin”. 

Tears start dwelling up in Jihoon’s eyes and it pains Woojin too as he really hates it when Jihoon cries. As if nothing is wrong, Jihoon continues saying, “When they were announcing the final group member, I’ve never been so glad in my life to hear someone’s name”. “Yours?” Woojin asks. Jihoon shakes his head. “No. Yours,” he says. “Because at least I know I have someone to lean on for the rest of the year, and maybe for the rest of my life,” he continues. 

At this point, tears have started falling down, wetting his cheeks. Jihoon empties out the can of beer and is about to stand up to throw the empty can away when Woojin holds onto his wrist. “Later. I have something to say,” he sternly says. Jihoon sits back down upon hearing Woojin’s serious voice. 

Jihoon knows it better than anyone else that Woojin can’t express his emotions well. And maybe that’s why Woojin’s sudden confession surprises him. 

“You know you mean a lot to me, right? I will forever be glad that God fated us to meet. And even if he can’t unite us together for life, at least he brought us together. At least, we’re not parallel lines.” 

Woojin’s last sentence makes Jihoon cries even harder and the next thing Jihoon realizes, he’s in Woojin’s arm, crying. How Jihoon wishes time would stop forever and let them be there for eternity, holding each other. 

Jihoon sometimes wonder why is the world so cruel. He also wonders, every single day, why he has to fall in love with someone he can’t have. But today, right in the arms of Park Woojin, he realizes that maybe, Woojin is someone he can have for the rest of his time. 

Woojin lets Jihoon go after making sure that the boy has calmed down a little bit. Not wanting to be apart from him for another minute, Jihoon lays his head on Woojin’s shoulder. 

“I want to be your hardest goodbye, Woojin,” Jihoon suddenly confesses. Woojin smiles and looks over to Jihoon who still has his head on Woojin’s shoulder. “But you aren’t,” Woojin lightly answers. 

Jihoon would be lying if he says he isn’t super disappointed but of course, Woojin knows his heart too well to end it like that. “Because there will be no goodbye between us. We’re not parallel lines and we don’t have to be intersecting lines either. We can just walk the same line from today onwards”.

And right at that moment, under the starry sky, Jihoon realizes that even if they’re put in different groups a few days from now, it won’t change the fact that his heart only belongs to the black-haired boy seating beside him and that he’ll always have moments like this that he’ll cherish for the rest of his life. He doesn't have to tell Woojin he loves him to let Woojin knows that he does. This moment is enough, for both of them.

“It’s getting too depressing. Let’s go home before Jisung hyung goes all crazy trying to look for us”. Jihoon laughs. It really wouldn’t be Park Woojin if he’s all chocolate sweet.


End file.
